Six Rooms
by H.dollz
Summary: Austin and Ally decide to celebrate their new apartment by "christening" the rooms. All of them. /Rated M for a reason. /Auslly.


**Six Rooms**

**A/n: this is going to be a pretty short story; about six chapters, like you might have guessed. No plot, really. Just mindless smut. Future chapters will be longer; this was kind of an opening chapter. **

* * *

Ally lay with her head on Austin's bare chest, completely breathless.

Despite the breathlessness, she still felt the giddy high that she always felt after sex.

She found herself giggling at nothing, a small smile on her face.

Austin looked down at her, amused. But he didn't ask. He was used to this. His hands continued to gently play with her hair. During their... activities, it had become a tangled mess. Not that he was complaining. He liked it.

And also, he thought that maybe the reason for Ally's happiness was the fact that, after saving for years, they had finally been able to afford their own apartment.

That and the whole post-orgasm thing, which was pretty great, too.

Then Ally spoke.

"I can't believe this is happening,"

Austin nodded, understanding what she meant. When they had first talked about buying an apartment together, back when they were in high school, it had felt like a wish. Not something that would actually happen.

But here they were, in college, and finally being able to live together.

"Neither can I," he replied, lowering his head a little. Ally smiled when she felt his lips touch her hair.

A few more moments passed in happy, satisfied silence.

"We should probably start unpacking and stuff," Ally sighed, but it was obvious she was reluctant to get up.

"We'll do it later. We just moved in yesterday. We have time..."

Ally nodded, satisfied.

"Hmm," Ally murmured, twisting a little in his arms.

"What?"

"I was just... Thinking. Isn't it, like, the rule for couples to..."

She stopped suddenly, and Austin saw a light pink tint warm her cheeks.

"What?" He repeated, curious now.

"Nothing. Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Ally, you can tell me,"

Ally sat up. "No, really. It's fine. I... I need some water or something."

Austin watched as she left. Mostly because she was naked.

He heard her moving around in the kitchen, and then he got off of the bed, pulling on his sweatpants, and going after her.

What had got her so flustered all of a sudden?

"Ally?" He made his way towards her. She had a glass of water in her hands, and she was facing away from him.

"Mm?" She mumbled in reply, staring at the glass.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Ally shook her head.

Austin made his way towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"It's stupid."

"I bet it isn't."

Ally sighed then, and then, putting the glass down, turned to face him. Then, quickly, before she could stop herself, she said it all in a rush.

"It's just that, I've... Heard that some couples, when they first start living together, they have sex, but in every room but their bedroom, and I just... I don't know. It's stupid, I know."

Austin looked at her. "That's what's got you all nervous?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to try it, but I didn't how you'd-"

Ally never got to finish her sentence, because Austin's lips were suddenly on hers, silencing her.

Ally gasped, her hands suddenly unsteady as they moved to his chest.

Austin shoved her backwards slightly, until Ally could feel the cool marble surface of the kitchen counter behind her.

She flinched away from the coldness of it, pressing herself against him.

His lips moved down her jaw, to her neck, and she tilted her head backwards to allow him better access.

"Are you just doing this to shut me up?" Ally managed to say after a while. Austin's hand trailed up her thigh, lingering near her centre.

"No. I'm doing this because I want you. Here. Now. And I think your idea is pretty hot..."

Ally felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh. _Oh.  
_

"Here? Against the kitchen counter?"

"Yes."

"Every room?" Her voice was almost a squeak.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
